Conventional shallow water boats exhibit a number of problems that reduce their effectiveness, particularly when, used in fishing applications. Virtually all vessels of this type employ a chine. This is the portion of the hull that forms the junction between the side and bottom of the hull. The chine normally extends as smooth, shallow curve along each side of the hull. Under most conditions, a portion of the bottom of the hull proximate the bow of the vessel rises above the mean waterline. At the point where the chine intersects the waterline, a shallow void or space is formed between the surface of the water and the bottom of the hull. Typically, the hull bottom forms an angle of approximately 5 to 10 degrees with the plane of the water. Waves and ripples within this space tend to strike the hull and generate a slapping sound.
Shallow water fishing boats also normally employ one or more strakes, which are molded in the bottom of the hull, and serve to improve maneuverability of the vessel. Conventional strakes likewise utilize a smooth curve and rise at a gentle angle above the waterline toward the bow of the boat. This provides even more bottom surface area for the rippling water to strike.
The slapping noise produced by water striking the hull bottom and strakes is disturbing to the fisherman and, more importantly, tends to distract schools of fish. Fish hearing the water impacting the bottom of the vessel are very likely to veer away from the sound. This can adversely affect the boaters ability to catch fish. In many conventional boats a substantial portion of the gently curved chine extends above the mean waterline so that a relatively large, sound producing surface is formed along the bottom of the hull.
Standard shallow water fishing boats also tend to generate a significant and annoying amount of spray. As the hull maneuvers through the water, water is sprayed by the hull upwardly and into the interior of the boat. This can obviously be messy and uncomfortable for occupants of the vessel.